ficreationfandomcom-20200215-history
Magina
Magina is a 2003 American animated musical romantic dark fantasy film, produced by Universal Feature Animation, directed by Ash Brannon (who took over from Michael Wildshill in 2001) and written by Irene Mecchi and Gary Hall from a story by Brannon, Hall, Wildshill, Jim Anderson, and Amy McNeill. The film stars the voices of Jodi Benson, Elijah Wood, Alfre Woodard, and David Ogden Stiers, and tells the story of a young man named Olin who encounters and falls in love with a mysterious, magical girl named Magina, unaware that she is cursed under a witchcraft. Development of Magina began after production had almost finished on Ama and the Mysterious Crystal in 1997, when Wildshill wrote the original concepts of the film, envisioning a "boy meets girl" story. In 2001, Brannon was approached to direct the film and revise the story. The production was fraught with difficulties, and the film ended up being delayed numerous times. The film was animated using traditional animation, with the extensive use of computer-generated imagery. The songs were written by Stephen Schwartz, with Randy Edelman composing the film's score. Magina premiered at the Kodak Theatre in Los Angeles on September 3, 2003 and was released in the United States by Universal Pictures on September 19, 2003. The film received mixed reviews from critics, who praised its animation, musical score, and voice performances but criticized its story and writing. Grossing $78.1 million on a $80 million budget, Universal suffered a $130 million loss, which nearly made its feature animation division file for bankruptcy and led it to abandon traditional animation for computer animation. It is considered to be one of the biggest box office bombs of all time, but is also considered to be a cult favorite. Plot Coming soon! Voice cast *Jodi Benson as Magina, a young woman with magical powers who is locked up in a fortress. Benson earlier voice-acted for Universal in Ama and the Mysterious Crystal as Shelly, Hatty in the Big City: The Movie as Patty, and The Gabriel Garza Movie as Laura and would do so again in Computeropolis as Commander Cindy. *Elijah Wood as Olin, a young man who Magina helps find a new peaceful home. Aaron Lohr provides Olin's singing voice. **David Ogden Stiers as an elderly Olin, the narrator. *Alfre Woodard as Telea, Olin's mother. *John Kassir as Pongo *Spencer Breslin as Olin's grandson *Tony Jay as Derlo *Phil Morris as Pol Additional voices *Jack Angel *Mike Bell *Bob Bergen *Rodger Bumpass *Debi Derryberry *Paul Eiding *Sherry Lynn *Edie McClurg *Mickie McGowan *Laraine Newman *Phil Proctor *Jan Rabson *Evan Sabara *Jim Ward Production Development Michael Wildshill came up with the concept in 1997, envisioning a romantic "boy meets girl" story set in a fantasy world. When Ama and the Mysterious Crystal almost finished production, Wildshill developed his concept into a forty-page film treatment and sent it to then-Universal Feature Animation president John Cohen who wrote back with "Wow." Soon after, the project, then titled Legend of Magina, went into development. Wildshill created the original design, sets and characters and core storyline, but he was never formally named the director of the film. Irene Mecchi, who had co-written the screenplay for Paint World, came on board to write an early draft of the script. By 2000, Universal added Jim Anderson as a co-director and was given exclusive control of the story. Lacking confidence in the story development, Universal animation management replaced Wildshill with Ash Brannon in 2001 while Wildshill left the film to work on an adaptation of Hans Christian Andersen's story The Snow Queen and later Nippon. More coming soon! Casting Coming soon! Animation Coming soon! Music Marketing Coming soon! Video game Magina games were released in September 2003 for PlayStation 2, Game Boy Advance, and PC. Release Magina went several release date changes. By July 1997, it was initially set for December 2000, but in June 1998, the film was pushed back to November 2001, with Mistress Masham's Repose taking over the December 2000 slot. In February 1999, the film was pushed back again, to November 22, 2002. In December 2001, the film's release date was pushed back once more to July 2, 2003, in order for the production team to work more time on the story and animation. In June 2002, the film was pushed back one final time to September 19, 2003, with DreamWorks Animation's Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas taking the July 2003 date. Box office Magina grossed $12.9 million in North America and $65.2 million in other territories for a worldwide total of $78.1 million. On October 9, 2003, Universal announced that, due to the film underperforming at the box office, Universal Feature Animation would take a $130 million writedown, which nearly made the division file for bankruptcy. Reasons for the film's financial failure include: the September release date, an aggressive marketing campaign which costed over $100 million, competition with films such as, Anything Else, Underworld, Once Upon a Time in Mexico and Lost in Translation, and disinterest in traditional animation in comparison to computer animation. Critical reception On review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, Magina holds a 63% "Fresh" rating based on 119 reviews, with an average score of 6.1/10. Its consensus reads, "Magina shines as a richly animated, beautifully sung love story, although its resemblance to the story of Rapunzel is rather uncanny." On Metacritic, the film holds a rating of 57 out of 100, indicating "mixed or average reviews". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "A" on an A+ to F scale. Accolades Home media Magina was released on VHS and DVD on January 27, 2004. During the first month of its home release, the film led in VHS sales and was third in VHS and DVD sales combined. Sales and rentals of the VHS and DVD combined would eventually accumulate $144 million in revenue by the end of 2004. Legacy Coming soon! Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Category:2000s Category:2003 Category:Universal Animation Studios animated films Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:Magina Category:Box office bombs Category:PG-rated films Category:Traditionally animated films